Cherry-stems
by tygerszark
Summary: yamasuke


Title: Cherry-Stems  
By: tyg  
series: maybe, if i feel like it  
Rated: G i suppose  
Category: PP - pretty pointless  
Summary: fruits, insecurities and sap  
archive: there isnt one for yamasuke is there?   
  
  
Cherry-Stems  
  
  
It had been one of those regular school day lunches. Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke and some other girls were sitting together in a table. After Dai had admitted being gay and started dating Yamato, he had been automatically accepted by the female population of their junior high as an 'honourary member'. It was well and good for him because he was still a bit insecure about his position as Yamato's 'girl' so to speak, and he needed the girls' help and advice to ensure that he satisfy Yama.  
  
"Guess what I learned from my sister last night" said Haruka, smiling conspiratorially to the girls (and Daisuke) at the table, while taking out her lunch. "I found out that you can test how good of a kisser you are." she continued excitedly, instantly capturing everyone's attention.   
  
"WHAT?!" the collective response to her statement. "How in the world do you do that?"   
  
"Easy," she says, taking out what looked like a bag of cherries enough to feed a whole army. "with this". Everyone stares at her hand holding a cherry.  
  
"Huh?" said Miyako bringing her face close to the cherry and examining it. "Are these special or something?" Kari asked, also staring at it.  
  
"Heeey! I know!" said Daisuke, stuffing his mouth full of cherries (in the typical mindless Daisuke fashion of eating). "I bet if I eat enough, I get good at kissing!" Unfortunately, he had too many cherries in his mouth, it came out as "I mmt f I ee- *CHOKE*".  
  
"No no! DAISUKE!" Haruka shouted as she and the others rushed to him and started pounding his back. "If you would just *WAIT* instead of stuffing your face without thinking, you'd find out!" she shouted at the coughing boy.   
  
"Now are you ok?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you ok?" echoed Miyako. "Yamato would KILL us if anything happened to you." she continued, as all the girls nodded their consent.  
  
Daisuke blushed prettily, pleased with the fact that people acknowledged how special he was to Yama. "I'm fine" he said, "now can we PLEASE find out how to use cherries to make us better kissers?!"  
  
At that, everyone looked back at Haruka, waiting for her explanation. Haruka gave them a sly, knowing grin. "Do you really want to know?" A chorus of 'yes'es caused her smile to grow. "Okay, it's like this..." Her voice dropped. "If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your mouth, it means you're a really good kisser!"  
  
Massive sweatdropping and face-falls occurred. When they recovered their composure, they all clamored to try the 'kissing test', especially Daisuke and grabbed more than a handful of cherries.  
  
After some time (and a lot of mangled cherry stems), the majority of the girls including Hikari and Miyako were able to tie the knot quite well. Daisuke, being the least refined and least patient one, of course couldn't do it and was valiantly trying to tie that damn knot.   
  
As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, he was still unable to do it and just ended up with a lot of cherry stains on his shirt. "Give it a rest Dai." Miyako said, getting up from the table. "Yeah," Kari seconded "its not REALLY a proven fact that the test is real."  
  
"NOoooooo!" Daisuke said "I HAVE TO learn how to do this! I want to be a good kisser. Yama's a master at kissing and I want to learn how to make him feel what he makes me feel when he kisses me! I just GOTTA do this!!!" Miyako and Kari looked at one another and sighed. They knew it was almost useless trying to persuade Daisuke when he was being stubborn, and THIS was definitely one of those moments.   
  
"Ok Daisuke. But let's go to class. Lunch is over, there's no more cherries and you've been chewing on that stem for almost half an hour." Hikari said reasonably.  
  
"yeah, just practice at home or something." Miyako said, dragging Daisuke off of the lunch table.  
  
"Hokay" Daisuke said dejectedly as he spat out the stem. They didn't understand. He HAD to impress Yama somehow! And he knew that if he learned how to kiss well, that would at least be something.  
  
Like always, Daisuke's insecurities rose to the surface when he psychoanalysed his relationship with Matt. Matt was a blonde haired, blue eyed babe that could rival the gods in looks and invited every mortal's lust at every step - in other words, perfect. In his mind a simple equation existed "Yama = Perfect". It was this view of Matt that made him insecure. He couldn't see what attracted MAtt to him and was constantly afraid that he would wake up someday and realise that it was all a dream - and that he was still in denial, confessing his 'attraction' to Kari and pretending to hate TK.   
  
With that in mind, he re-gathered his resolve to learn how to knot those stems and decided to go to the supermarket right after class. He was going to buy five kilos of those damn things and practice until he gets it right. Fortunatly for him, he had 3 hours to learn how to do it as Yamato had band practice and told Daisuke to pass by so he could give him a ride home.  
  
*****  
2hrs & 58 minutes later  
*****  
  
Daisuke was tired, or at least his tongue was. He had just spent the entire afternoon trying to tie those stems, but he still couldn't do it. He went to the auditorium where Matt and his band were finishing their packing up and waited for Matt glumly.  
  
Matt saw him and walked over enthusiastically, with his guitar over his shoulder. "Hey Dai-chan" he said, giving him a sweet, platonic kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?"  
  
Daisuke just nodded silently, refusing to meet Matt's eyes.  
  
Matt noticed this and frowned. What was wrong with his Dai-chan? "Dai? You ok?" he asked.  
  
"'M fine." Daisuke said, still refusing to look at Matt.  
  
"Uh, ok. If you say so." Matt said, letting it slide.  
  
They got into the car and Matt started talking about his day and how the practice went. Daisuke was still worrying in his mind about his inability to be a good kisser, as proven by the cherries, and wasn't really listening to Matt. Unlike his usual participation in their conversations, he was just murmuring the appropriate responses, or at least what he *thought* were appropriate responses.   
  
Vaguely, he was aware that Matt was nearing the end of his narrative and again muttered the appropriate "That's so coooool!"  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke looked up and sees Matt's eyebrows raised questioningly. Matt's final words suddenly registered in his brain with a shock. "...and that is why your sister and I have decided to elope."   
  
Daisuke caught his breath as he began to blush all the way to his ears. Matt suddenly turned and parked the car in a park and killed the engine.  
  
"DAI! What is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Spoken in the 'I'm-losing-my-patience-but-since-you're-cute-and-I-love-you-I-will-be-tolerant' tone of voice Matt only reserved for him.  
  
Daisuke squirms in his seat, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to lie to Matt, but how could he tell him? He was sort of embarrassed of his deficiency and didn't want Matt to know lest he give Matt a reason to look down on him.  
  
Matt could sense that Daisuke was casting around for an explanation, and pulls his chin up with one finger. His eyes penetrate the younger boy's. "Dai-chan, sometimes the best answer is the simple truth."   
  
Daisuke shivers when he looks into those gorgeous blue eyes. He sighs and realises it is time to confess.   
  
"Yama, can you tie a cherry stem in your mouth?" he says shyly.  
  
"Huh? I don't know, why?" Matt asked, confused.  
  
"Can you, please? I want to see." he said, giving Matt a cherry stem.  
  
"Ok, I'll try" he said, popping the stem into his mouth and soon spat it out, complete with knot. "Now, what's the point of doing this?"  
  
"Um..." Daisuke blushed. There was no way he could tell Yama that! "I... er... uh... well, that is..." what to do, what to do... "Not telling!" He ran out of the car and off into the park. Matt stared after him in surprise.  
  
"Hey!" Now (of course) he had to find out! A second later, he was up and running in pursuit.   
  
Daisuke was making it hard for Matt, ducking through small spaces between the trees, swinging around saplings and doubling back, and soon his laughter rang through the park. This was actually pretty fun! Kinda like tag... Suddenly, he fell to the ground, tackled from behind. Matt rolled Daisuke to his back and straddled him, pinning his wrists to the ground near his head. "Gotcha. Now tell me." Daisuke shook his head, laughing too hard to talk. "Come on, tell me!" His laughter subsided, embarrassment taking over.   
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll tickle!" he threatened. "Now tell me!"  
  
"Not when I'm sitting like this you won't!" Daisuke tilted his chin defiantly. Matt rolled his eyes, released his grip on one hand, and made good on his threat. Daisuke squealed, trying to squirm away. Obviously, Matt was just curious enough to keep him pinned here until he did tell him...  
  
"All right, all right, you win! I give! Just stop tickling me!" Matt obligingly stopped, letting Daisuke catch his breath. After a few moments, he looked away, blushing. "It's, um, it's kinda stupid..."  
  
"You're kinda stupid! Now tell me!"  
  
"It's, well... " Daisuke's voice dropped, murmuring what Haruka said at lunch.  
  
"It's supposed to tell you WHAT?!" Matt saw him shut his eyes in embarrassment. He stared at Daisuke for a moment before it hit him. "That... really IS stupid."   
  
A low chuckle made Daisuke's eyes pop open. He was laughing! He was actually laughing! Daisuke was stunned... Matt seldom laughed, and when he did, it wasn't like this. But Daisuke's embarrassment and surprised was replaced with he giddy, heart fluttering feelings he always gets when MAtt was close. Matt was bent over in his laughter, his head coming down on Daisuke's shoulder. "THat's crazy...a cherry stem...!" He continued to laugh, unable to finish what he was saying.  
  
Daisuke thought he'd been blushing before, but now...! With Matt basically lying on top of him like this, in public... he could actually feel the color in his face rising. On top of him, Matt's laughter slowly subsided, though he didn't get up as Daisuke expected him to. Instead, Matt laid there as if reluctant to move.   
  
Suddenly, Matt dipped his head, his lips meeting Daisuke's in a gentle kiss. Daisuke's eyes widened at the bold move, but after a long, startled moment he responded, deepening the kiss, his hand moving to tangle in Matt's perfect blonde hair. After a long moment, the kiss ended, though neither tried to move away.   
  
In fact, lying in this position, Daisuke could feel something hot and hard pressing onto his belly. He looked at Matt in surprise and saw that the older boy was looking at him as well, in his eyes, Daisuke could see a myriad of emotions, but the most prominent ones being lust, happiness and tenderness. At that, Daisuke's insecurities seemed to melt away and he smiled angelically at Matt- he had nothing to fear. In response, Matt ground his hips against Daisuke's body, again drawing Daisuke's attention to Matt's obvious arousal. Matt leaned over, bringing his face very close to Daisuke's face.  
  
"Do you feel that?" he asked. At Daisuke's nod, he said "That..." he whispered against Daisuke's lips "is how you find out if you're a good kisser."  
  
  
-end-  
  
  
  



End file.
